Dob
Dob is a Half-Shrek bard with a penchant for singing, acrobatic flips and convoluted plans. He is one of the founding members of The Oxventure Guild and the former treasurer until he was found to be irresponsible with the guild's funds. Background: Early Life Dob grew up in a cabin located in an mountainous forest with his sister, who would spend most of her days out in nearby woods scavenging and hunting. She cared very much for her brother, singing him lullabies and caring for him when he was sick. While playing outside his cabin, a young Dob was attacked by a rabid wolf, he was bit during the struggle and contracted rabies, which left him very ill. His sister feared for his life and went to the nearest human settlement to find some sort of medicine. Though Dob waited for many months, his sister never came home. Life as a traveling Bard His sister's disappearance left him to fend for himself for several harrowing months. It wasn't until he was older that he finally set out towards civilization. His first action upon arriving in a town was to steal a lute and pick out the tune of his sister's lullaby to remember her. Dob traveled from settlement to settlement, becoming proficient his trade by copying other bards and apparently coming across his ability to perform magical music completely by chance. Every time Dob came across a new settlement he would try and find a group of people to whom he would play his sister's lullaby, in the hope that one day she would be nearby and recognize the tune. Life With The Oxventure Guild The Spicy Rat Caper A Spot of Bother Wild Wild Woods An Orcward Encounter Quiet Riot Plunder Siege A Fishmas Carol Bad Chair Day Brawl of The Wild Heist Society Spell Check Out of Order Appearance: Dob is a half orc and as such has a green complexion. His hair is medium brown and messy, giving him a sort of unkept look as if he had just rolled out of bed. He also has a scar on hisright cheek that runs below his eye, it is unknown how he got this scar. Dob has a youthful appearence to match his youthful excuburance and excitement, having a kind of literal wide eyed innocense. He has bushy and expressive eyebrows, light blue eyes and two sharp teeth that protrude from his mouth. Dob wears a heavy green and white outfit piece drapped over his regular clothes, a brown tunic and green fingerless gloves on either hand. He carries a lute with him which is usually strapped to his person, as well as several pouches at his side. He appears to have wrapped boots, either from wear and tear or simply because he liked the look of them. Personality: Dob has a very childlike personality at times, he is oftentimes cheerful and has a very outwardly go-get-em attitude, always willing to try new things and ready to go on adventures. He may not be the brightest in the group, but he makes up for it by being the nicest of the adventurers. He is known to strum along on his lute during adventures, coming up with songs on a whim, and is able to use the magic of his songs to put enemies to sleep, change the energy of a crowd and calm the emotions of those around him with his music. Despite the hardships of his life, Dob managed to maintain his cheerful, childlike demeanor up to his adulthood. Even then, Dob has displayed a considerably paternal attitude during their adventures. Most notably his relationship with Alfred Strangetied and Iron. Dob is rather sensitive towards others, and, upon hearing that he was inadvertently responsible for the murder of fifteen orphans, he became despondent for much of the remainder of their time in Bumble. In the weeks following their departure from Bumble and their experience in Leliana's prison, Dob attempts to learn a spell to try to commune with the dead so he can apologize to the orphans for what had happened, although he was unable to do this as the spell stipulates that it must be able to revive a corpse. Equipment, Skills & Abilities: Armor: * Leather Armor Weapons: * Rapier * Dagger Tools: * Lute * Disguise Kit Inventory: * Bandolier of Vials Skills: * Acrobatics * Musically Proficient * Singing Abilities: * Prestidigitation * Hideous Laughter * Sleep * Thunderwave * Cure Wounds * Mending * Heat Metal * Crown of Madness * Exurinas Expulsio * Selfie * Message * Calm Emotions * Speak with Dead Proficiencies Feats & Talents: Feats: * Enhanced Strength: '''Dob possesses immense strength, able to effortlessly push aside a large stone slab. At times, though, it can be inconsistent. On one hand, he struggled with tipping a simple cart over early on in the groups' adventures, and on the other, was able to move objects in the thousands of kilograms with a single arm with minimum to no effort. Dob definitely contains the most physical strength and potential of the Guild. * '''Superior Agility: '''Dob has displayed incredible feats of agility, on par and even surpassing that of an Olympic gymnast. In their second adventure, ''A Spot of Bother, ''Dob was able to back flip up on to a roof of a boathouse, meaning he had to jump vertically into the air for at least 10 feet, as well as to land quietly and gracefully so as to not alert the pirates inside. * '''Mental Fortitude: Dob is very mentally resilient. He was able to fend off the darkness of the Chalice Of Everything Everyone's Ever Wanted., although a case of inadvertently murdered orphans left Dob near catatonic for a couple of weeks. * Enhanced Reflexes: Dob has evaded attacks from many different characters. He was able to dodge all of the arrows in a corridor trap while holding a baby, Merilwen (in cat form), and Prudence without much trouble. Dob is so good at dodging that he is the only member of the group to have never been damaged by any attack. The only attack that got him was when he was caught off guard by vines, which did no damage to him. He was even able to dodge a rapier slash at point-blank range, and a Thunderwave from his sinister counterpart Evil Dob. Not even Dob can stop Dob. ** On a more mundane example, Dob was able to catch a thrown egg with two fingers just before it could reach a man's face. Stopping it right as it poked the man's nose. Talents: * Excellent Musicianship: 'Dob is easily the best musician of the group, even going as far as to use his musical talent as a tool in their adventures ''(although they are often magic-based skills). He is able to make up new songs on the spot themed around his actions, and once played a song so good that it could not be resisted by enemies who were incredibly far away. * '''Disguise Proficiency: Despite the other guild-members' doubt, and the quality of his artistry, Dob's disguises so far have been staggeringly effective. Barring the examples of the disguised breaking character, the few reasons why the disguise would even be seen through is due to the individual's own actions, and even then much of the instances of such action was taken deliberately. So far, Dob's disguises have been quite convincing. (This is arguable among Corazon and Egbert though) * Detective Intuition: ''' Dob has shown himself strangely proficient with deductive investigation, being able to reach a conclusion before the others with just a few indications and signs. Sometimes acquiring information that would normally be inconceivable to deduce from just a scant few details. Once even able to correctly guess what entails them, and the events that follow, when they come upon a ruined town's crypt. Once or twice, Dob has used lemon juice to reveal secret clues or notes. Although his occasional lack of attention to detail led to part of the party accidentally being put on a ship going out to sea on one specific occasion. Relationships: Family & Relatives: '''Suzette: When Dob was a small child he lived with his sister and formed a very close bond with her. He was heartbroken when she disappeared and he was left to fend for himself, though he never gave up hope that he would find her again. Dob doesn't appear to hold any resentment for her leaving him when they meet again, and is keen to reunite with her. Companions: Corazón de Ballena: Corazón gets on with Dob most of the time with the two of them having come up with a great many of the guild's plans through various adventures, it is only when Dob does something stupid that Corazón takes issue with it. Such as giving away all their money, or agreeing to do a job for free without consulting anyone else in the guild. Dob's constant mishandling of money is what makes Corazón decide to let Merilwen be the treasurer. Merilwen: ''' Merilwen seems to be the one Dob gets on with the best in the group, their personalities compliment each other, but she isn't particularly alright with Dob's plans, or his misuse of the guild funds and does promptly call him out for it, but in a much more gentle way than others would have. '''Prudence: Prudence shows great care for Dob's well being despite often disagreeing with the ways of dealing with the situation, going out of her way to protect Dob and Merilwen from the flames and advising Dob to take the guards out of the explosion range. She also warns Dob when Egbert is about to cause an explosion as she knows that he isn't a big fan of that. Egbert: Other: 'Alfred Strangetide: ' Dob seems to have formed an almost parental relationship with this diminutive scholar, carrying him around in a papoose he fashioned in An Orcward Encounter, becoming quite fond of him during their time together, being quite excited to see him again during the events of A Fishmas Carol. 'Flannery The Jester: ' Dob had a rather amiable relationship with Flannery. Although he not-so-subtly considered killing him so that he could take his place in Lady Fyengeh's troop of traveling minstrels, he overall enjoyed the jester's company and attempted to shield him from the horrors of Merilwen's Meat-grinder during their stay in Inkwater. Quotes: * "Dob doesn't do puzzles! Dob holds the rope!" * "THUNDERWAVE!" * "Consequences!? What does that even mean?!" * "It was a medium-ish sized lake. Remember that." * "Thank you! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"'' (Dob, in regards to Merilwen's statement: "Dob, I don't think you're the smelliest thing out here anymore.")'' * "If you're not living on the edge you're taking up too much room." * "Dob knows all sorts of stuff, Dob's a dark horse." * "SKELTONS!!!.......Hey." * "You wanna keep those orphans in!" * "Love is one of the core pillars of rock and roll!" * "They'll wake up when they hit the water." * "All of us are on team skeleton, some of us just have some flesh on top." * "Oh no, the consequences... They're here again" Trivia: * He refers to himself in the third person a great bit of the time. * During the Winter Solstice, he marks the occasion by traveling up to the highest peak and burying all of his worldly treasures on the top of a mountain. * Displaying his determination and hope to find his sister, the first thing he did whenever he arrived in a new town is to play her song in the largest crowd, looking forward to the day when he would see her face among the people. * Despite the group knowing about his poor management of money, they seem to keep him in charge of it throughout their adventures, leading to hilarious frustration of the rest of the group, particularly Corazòn. * During their investigation in A Fishmas Carol, Dob accidentally created a simple spell that made Egbert promptly pee himself. * He has a scar on his cheek, it is unknown what caused this. * He is left-handed. * Dob harbors an odd reaction towards the notion of strange objects placed atop altars. Most specifically, and informally, he freaks out when there are freakish things on an altar. * It seems that while he does know the value of money, he simply doesn't care. * Considering his familiarity, and exemplary form while doing a Stag Leap, he may have learned the basics of ballet. * It seems like he is very well read based on his extensive knowledge of various songs, tales and ballads such as: Wild Wild West, Shadow of the Colossus and Far Cryé. * He learned bookkeeping in light of their newly opened pub The Silvery Trout. * Dob is a name that means "brilliant" * Dob is second only to Prudence in terms of kills. Behind The Scenes Trivia: * Dob's hair is based on actor Steve Harrington of Stranger Things fame. * It can safely be assumed that Luke's love for World of Warcraft orcs inspired him to choose an Orc for Dob's race. * Bendix has stated that Dob being left-handed was accidental, as she drew him holding his lute in the wrong way. * According to Luke on Twitter, Dob's whole aesthetic is based on Robin Weigert's performance as Calamity Jane in the series Deadwood * In a livestream Andy claimed that the other "half" of Dob was half-shrek. * With the addition of Andy's hat in Out of Order, Dob is now the only one not wearing a piece that goes on one's head for his character outfit. Gallery: The Oxventure Guild - Dob The Bard (Color Schemes).jpg|Dob Color Schemes. The Oxventure Guild - Dob The Bard (Designing Dob).jpg|Proposed designs. Tumblr p26gjb1QTN1r5rfqvo4 500.jpg|Worried Dob. Tumblr p2o318mhKJ1r5rfqvo1 1280.png|Masterful disguise artist Dob. (It's funny cause it actually worked.) Dob & Merilcat.png|A sweet moment. Waiting.jpg|“I waited every day, every week, every month of every year." Lukewestawaylive.jpg|Luke's confident face. Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Guild Members Category:Player Characters